1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a guide assembly capable of being removably secured to a conventional hitch ball and into an operative position such that a vehicle on which the hitch ball is mounted may be directed relative to the distal free end of a coupling tongue of a trailer and accomplish engagement between the distal end of the coupling tongue and the hitch ball without necessitating the operator of the vehicle exiting the vehicle or requiring direction from a second person located exterior of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common practice for an automobile or truck-type vehicle to tow a trailer through the use of a hitch ball mounted on a rear portion of the vehicle and a coupling tongue secured to or being a part of the towed trailer. In conventional practice, the hitch ball may be of varying sizes and is commonly found in the form of a sphere, ball-like structure frequently having lubricant placed over the exterior surface thereof and designed to fit within a cup-like free, distal end of a coupling tongue. This type of interconnection allows for relative movement of the coupling tongue and of course, the trailer to which it is attached such as when the vehicle turns corners or travels over relatively rough terrain.
However, it is frequently difficult to back a vehicle having a hitch ball into correct position relative to the free, distal, coupling end of the trailer hitch or coupling tongue. It is common practice to use at least two people; one to operate the vehicle and the other to be positioned exterior of the vehicle and give directions to the operator for proper positioning of the vehicle and accordingly, the hitch ball.
The prior art has attempted to solve the above-noted problem through the proposal of permanently mounted V-shaped ball guides to make it easier for the ball to come into correct position relative to the free end of the coupling tongue. However, these devices are generally permanently secured to the vehicle in cooperative association with the hitch ball which frequently is undesirable from the owner or operator of the vehicle. The prior art also includes devices which accomplish removal of portions of a ball guide assembly but, these devices may very well be considered to be generally overly complicated, or difficult and frequently unreliable to install in an operative position.
The following U.S. patents are representative of the prior art guide structures of the type set forth above.
Robinson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,420,549 discloses a trailer hitch guide and guard which discloses pivotally mounted guiding members secured to a support platform or base used to attach the hitch ball to the vehicle.
Eichels, U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,356 discloses a trailer hitch structure to guide the female part of the hitch to position over the male hitch ball so that that the female part will fall into place once the two are brought into relative association. A U-shaped guide member is fixedly secured to the stand at the level or top area of the hitch ball and the base is adjustable to accommodate coupling components of various sizes.
The patent to DelVecchio U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,968 discloses a removable ball guide attachment for a trailer hitch which is secured by threaded ball-type fasteners to the coupling tongue associated with the trailer or vehicle being towed. While appearing to be operative for its intended purpose and function, the means of attachment of the ball guide structure does not appear to be readily accomplishable without the use of tools and a significant amount of exertion on the part of the operator. Similarly, the patent to Dortch, Pat. No. 4,417,748 discloses a trailer swivel hitch guide for attachment on a bumper of a vehicle and received around a trailer hitch ball which itself is secured to the bumper. While apparently removable from its operative position, the attachment or mounting structure associated therewith again may very well take the utilization of tools and is very complicated and somewhat expensive.
The patent to Carroll, U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,275 discloses a self-aligning ball and socket-type hitch structure including an elevated ramp member pivotally attached to an extension member which in turn is slidably engaged with the base of the hitch so that the ramp member and extension may be readily removed once the ball and socket are engaged. The positioning and securement of the structure includes numerous relatively movable structural components securable into an operative position apparently only through the use of tools and, as set forth above, a significant amount of exertion by the operator.
In light of the development of the prior art as at least partially evidenced by the above-noted U.S. patents, there is still a need for a removable guide assembly which may be easily and quickly mounted in operative relation to a hitch ball on a vehicle in a manner which does not require conventional or specialized tools, significant exertion by the operator or any specialized knowledge of mechanics.